onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Chapter release dates
A good part of the chapter pages doesn't have a full date, but only the year. Does anybody know where we can find those dates? Or are we doomed to have just the year? I've been looking into that. While I cannot find a place for all the chapters, I found a way to fill in at least some of them. We have a list of jump issues that have One Piece characters on the covers. Better yet, we have images of the covers as well as the issue number. We can start from there, filling in those, and then working from there as far as we can. It would ultimately be a stall tactic to make progress while we look for something more absolute. 04:52, July 5, 2012 (UTC) New Discussion Update: Greg from One Piece podcast recently released a table with each Jump's issue release date and Oda's comments on Jump. That said, he explicitly said he did not grant the use of his translation of Oda's comments (as they are in English) on other sites, also I felt he was implicitly talking about us in his introduction. Aside the comments, I fell there is no problem with updating the chapter release dates, although I think as token of thanks we should add a reference with the URL to that page (since it's actually the only source available). I think we should leave the comments matter aside, as we cannot use his translation, but we didn't have that sort of informations on the wiki to begin with, so I don't think it's a problem. I remember that I used scanlation sites for some of them since OneManga use to have Jump releases alongside the scanlation release. I don't think sites do that anymore. SeaTerror (talk) 20:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Let's get adding the release dates. 21:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Bump... 04:19, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think it would be really important for us to have these dates. But it's a question of whether or not Greg would have a problem with us using them as a source. Has anyone thought about contacting him about it? If someone does, it should be someone who wasn't around when the wiki first had problems with him. 04:30, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Guess that's you volunteering. 04:57, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :I know nothing of this podcast, nor any way to contact Greg. So someone else should probably do it. And that's only if other users even think it's a good idea to contact him. 11:56, Apri 11, 2013 (UTC) There is no problem in using the dates as long we add the reference, Greg just doesn't want other to use their translations of Oda's comments. I should inform anyone who don't know this yet or forgot but Greg hates One Piece Wikia and had been a dick to us multiple times over the years. My bet is if we ask him, he'll say no and probably in a jackass way. If we don't ask him, he'll accuse us of stealing it from him in a jackass way too. 22:11, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Then you'll be glad to know that I found something that throws a monkey wrench into his little site. From our own archives, we have the cover of the Shonen Jump featuring chapter 1. as seen here. It is issue 34, with a listed release date of August 4th, 1997. Not, July 29th, as our hateful colleague has so confidently published. While his dates might be wrong, I think we can use his issue and chapter numbers in conjunction with the 61 jump covers we have on here. While not complete, it will serve as a helpful jumping off point since then we will only have to fill in the gaps. 22:58, April 11, 2013 (UTC) :You do realize that the dates on SJ covers aren't the release dates right? Take the most recent cover that featured One Piece: Issue 18, in which Chapter 703 was serialized. The cover says April 15, while the issue was actually released on April 1. Then, if you look at the top-left corner of the image, it has both dates in small text. Most of the other images for Jump covers on the wiki are too small to read that text, so they can't be used as a reference. Greg's dates are most likely accurate, the only issue is whether he would allow them to be used. 04:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Well. That solves that issue. 04:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Newer Discussion After This post from Greg we need to discuss this more. It seems obvious that whoever added the information got it from Greg's list, so I think it's obvious that we should cite his list for the dates that were changed. As far as English tranlsations are concerned, these release dates are not common knowledge, and proper citiation protocol is that we should cite any information that is not common knowledge. Also, since these things were only changed after Greg's table was made, it's obvious that the info came from him anyways, so we should cite him because it's the right thing to do. And should anyone else want to know how we got the dates, they can see how we did get them. This wiki's past difficulties with Greg are not related to this issue. It's his work, and it deserves to be cited. There's no reason not to cite it. Citing the information is the best result for all parties. 19:49, July 29, 2013 (UTC) :JSD, that link you posted is the wrong link. It only lead to this forum, and I see no posts from Greg. 20:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Fixed it. Thanks, Jade. 20:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand what the discussion is about... just add/update the release dates and provide references with a link to Greg's table. :Should we make a template (which includes a banner at the bottom of pages that use his translations) to reference him?-- ::Don't need to - we can just edit the Chapter box template to include a qref, then use a bot to add a references section to every chapter page. I edited the template it yesterday to make it so that mousing over the date provided the reference in a tooltip (as a temporary measure because the pages don't have reference sections yet), but ST undid because he's ST. 04:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I remember he posted all of the dates on a thread. We could just put the external to the thread in the qref. That way we're still crediting him, but we don't have to go as far as making a banner or anything. 06:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Personaly I would only except what DP said as an option, I will not feed that wankers ego. 06:21, July 30, 2013 (UTC) We don't have to cite him nor should we. Greg is just a fan as anybody else and could have easily made up everything. We don't credit manga sites for chapter summaries going up. SeaTerror (talk) 06:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Could be bullshit for all we know, almost everything that he posts is complete and utter bullshit. 06:28, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with the solution put forward by Zodiaque. 06:31, July 30, 2013 (UTC)